


3:00 AM Love letters

by LaylaTheChip



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I don't know what other tags to add thats about it, Love Confessions, M/M, SemiShira Week, SemiShira Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaylaTheChip/pseuds/LaylaTheChip
Summary: Shirabu confesses, that's about it.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88
Collections: Semishira Week 2020





	3:00 AM Love letters

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day one of Semishira week! which I am so excited for!!!!! Hope you enjoy <3   
> Day 1 - Firsts (Confession)

Shirabu held the pen with a grip so tight if anyone else saw him, they would be surprised it had yet to snap in his fingers. But luckily he was alone. Shirabu wasn’t sure what he would do if any of his classmates came in asking about what he was writing. Not like he would ever tell them he was writing a  _ love letter _ . Though Shirabu had taken precautions against such a matter, waiting until 3:00 AM when he was sure that even the night owls wouldn’t be occupying the Shiratorizawa lounge. 

Or so he thought. Shirabu was startled out of his thoughts when he heard the door slowly creak open. He scrambled to hide his writing -god forbid someone he knew saw it- before turning to look at the new presence in the room.

“Semi-san..?” The one in question’s head snapped up in surprise. 

“Shirabu? What are you doing here?”  _ Like hell he would tell him.  _ So Shirabu dodged the question, raising an eyebrow.

“I could ask the same of you,” Semi let out a weak laugh, crossing the room to sit next to Shirabu. 

“It’s quiet here, and sometimes when I have trouble sleeping it's nice to get away from the room. Shirabu inconspicuously tucked his paper into his bag. Semi couldn’t see it, not yet. Before turning to glance at him curiously.

“I didn’t know you had trouble sleeping.” 

“Yeah, I have since I was a little kid, nightmares and what not.”  _ oh.  _ Now that he thought about it, he wasn’t surprised. It must be exhausting though, he stayed up on purpose and he could barely keep himself awake. 

“And what about you? Why are you still awake?” Shirabu sighed, Semi wasn’t going to let him avoid the question any longer. 

“I’m working on… a project. And I needed the quiet.” Semi raised an eyebrow but didn’t ask anymore questions, leaning back into the sofa sighing wearily. 

Now that Shirabu really had a chance to take his mind off the love letter it really hit him just how drained he was. It wouldn’t be  _ that  _ bad to just rest his eyes for a moment. 

Doing exactly that, Shirabu leaned back next to Semi.

“Are you tired?” He asked, though he was sure he already knew the answer. 

“Yes,” Shirabu sighed. Semi wrapped an arm around Shirabu’s shoulders, Which Shirabu’s tired mind processed as normal, pulling him closer.

“Rest,” Semi murmured, and Shirabu did. 




Shirabu woke up the next morning in his bed, not sure if half of yesterday's events were real or just a dream. But judging on how tired he was, he assumed they were not. Though that left the question of how he had made it to his bed. 

“Hey Taichi,” Shirabu called out to his roommate, who quickly popped his head in the door.

“Yeah? What is it?” 

“Weird question, How did I make it to bed?” Taichi snorted, leaning against the doorframe.

“Semi came and brought you back, he had to knock on the door and wake me up so I could let you guys in because he didn’t know where your keys were.”

Shirabu considered apologising for the disturbance but figured that Taichi had done the same to him countless times. The mental image of Semi carrying him all the way to the dorms made Shirabu’s face flush to which Taichi laughed even harder. 

“Man you are so whipped,” And before he could argue, his roommate was gone. 




Semi couldn’t help but feel a twinge of sadness thinking back on the night before. When he had been searching for Shirabu’s keys in his bag he had found a half written love letter, and though it wasn’t addressed to anyone, he couldn’t help but feel jealous. Especially when he looked back on Shirabu’s sleeping form leaning on his shoulder, and almost angelic expression on his face.

Semi groaned, his head in his hands when all the sudden his phone buzzed, startling him. The message had been from Shirabu.

**Shirabu:** Meet me behind the volleyball gym tomorrow during lunch. 

And before Semi could type out a response another message came through.

**Shirabu:** Don’t ask me why. 

**Semi:** Okay…?

Semi couldn’t help but feel a flitter of hope at his juniors' words.  _ Was this what he thought it was?  _




Shirabu stood behind the gym, waiting on Semi, letter in his hands. He held it behind his back trying desperately to stop shaking. Eventually Semi rounded the corner, his eyes lighting up when he saw Shirabu standing there.

“You’re late..” Shirabu mumbled. 

“I’m not, You’re just early,” Semi gave him a light flick on the forehead and Shirabu made a show of rubbing the spot. “So why’d you ask to meet me?” Shirabu’s face immediately reddened at what he was about to do as he looked away, holding the letter out.

“I have feelings for you! U-um I wanted to tell you before you graduate!” Semi gently took the letter from his hands, and Shirabu tensed ready for rejection. 

“Kenjirou,” He felt a hand lighty grabbing his chin, turning his head to face him. Shirabu flushed impossibly darker at the use of his given name. “Look at me,” Shirabu’s eyes snapped up to meet Semi’s. Semi had his trademark grin on his face, somehow even wider than usual. 

“I like you too you brat.” Shirabu felt tears spring to his eyes, not fully sure why as he sprang forward to wrap his arms around Semi. 

“Do you mean it?” He asked, causing Semi to chuckle, returning the hug. 

“I do.” Shirabu buried his face in the olders shoulder, trying to hide his blushing face from view. Suddenly, before Shirabu could protest, he was being lifted off the ground, Semi’s arms around his waist, as he spun him around. 

“You idiot! Put me down!” Though Shirabu only minimally struggled. 

“Nope” Semi said, chuckling lightly. And before long, Shirabu was laughing along with him. 

By the end, Semi had set Shirabu down, the latter promptly tackling the other, bringing them both to the ground in a fit of laughter. 

“God you’re such a brat,” Semi said fondly. 

“Only for you,” Shirabu laced their fingers together, a small smile on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Expect a lot of posts from me this week I guess. I hope you liked it! <3


End file.
